


Be here, and not wanting to leave anymore.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Once Upon a Time (TV), Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Microfic, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuri, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Tales From the Kingdoms] : Micro-fic about Belle and Amelia (Original Character). Belle | The Beast/OC.





	Be here, and not wanting to leave anymore.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ce monde deviendra le mien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508838) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



1\. Angst :

 

How is it even possible for Belle to be both herself, that is to say Belle, _and_ the Beast, without becoming crazy ?

Amelia has no idea, and she doesn't really want to find out.

(The Beast's cries help her to figure out that not everything is right in this situation.)

 

2\. AU [Reversed role. Amelia is the Beast instead of Belle] :

 

Amelia looked at the young lost woman who just appeared in her castle, and she smiled.

This was going to be interesting.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

« Wait, the Beast said, you thought it was going to work with just a simple _kiss_ ?

\- This is how it works normally, Amelia protested. I don't know why it didn't work.

\- Amelia, we are not in a fairy tale, this is reality, dammit !”

 

4\. Crossover [OUAT/SwanQueen] :

 

« You see, Amelia told Emma, you're not the only who had to, well… help someone see the light again. You did it with you queen, I did it too with my princess.”

 

5\. First Time :

 

The Beast is dead, the Beast is gone, and Amelia hates herself for savoring the fact that Belle is going to be herself forever now, and for the first time since she is born.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Belle definitely has the most beautiful eyes she ever saw, and Amelia is sure of one thing : she could loose herself in them for hours.

 

7\. Humor [Reference to OUAT and Rumbelle] :

 

« So, these people thought that I would find love with _Rumplestiltskin_  ? My _uncle_ ? Are they crazy ?

\- You see, Amelia tried to explain her, in this version of the story, the two of you are not related, and the story is really different, and...”

Belle didn't let her finish her sentence, she just kissed her and shrugged.

“I don't care, I would never want to be with him, he is like a _second_ _father_ for me, bloody hell ! She exclaimed.”

Amelia didn't argue and just laughed.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

There is blood on the ground, in her hairs, on her hands, and this is definitely _not_ her blood.

She did it.

She killed again.

Belle began to tremble, and Amelia just took her into her arms, and she began to sing her a lullaby, trying to make the monster in her disappear, for a time, if it was not forever.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Amelia is sleeping with the Beast. She is fucking Belle's dark side, the other her, the one Belle is when her spirit is gone.

The worst side of her, people would say, and Amelia just wants to tell them that they can fuck themselves, and shut up.

She is fucking her, and she regrets nothing.

 

10\. UST :

 

Why does Belle have to be both so sexy _and_ innocent at the same time ?

This is something Amelia will never understand.


End file.
